Le goût salé de tes larmes
by Kalli0pe
Summary: 3 ans après la Guerre, Drago Malefoy n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa mère, qui ne supporte plus ce mode de vie, le force à s'engager dans une aventure qui le dépasse. De la Roumanie au Brésil, en passant par la Grèce, Drago va renouer avec son humanité. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. (UA, présence d'OC)
1. Prologue

n.m Prologue : Discour préliminaire, avant-propos

* * *

L'éphéméride accrochée au mur annonce le 13 juillet 2000. La pièce est plongée dans le noir et seule la lumière filtrant sous la porte nous permet d'y voir quelque chose. Quelque chose, c'est déjà un trop grand mot. Le terme "pas grand-chose" aurait mieux convenu. A part un lit simple, une table et une chaise, rien ne laisse présager que quelqu'un vit ici.

Cependant, une respiration lente mais régulière marque le seul signe de vie de la chambre. Une masse, roulée en boule sous une couverture, se gonfle et s'affaisse au rythme de sa respiration. Le lit est étroit, trop petit et le matelas trop usé et rapiécé pour assurer le confort nécessaire à un sommeil réparateur.

La porte s'ouvre. Une fine silhouette se glisse silencieusement dans la pièce. On n'y distingue pas grand-chose, si ce n'est la présence rassurante de cette personne dans la pièce. Sans un bruit, elle se rapproche du lit et s'y assoit doucement. De ses fines mains, elle déplace la couverture et, attendrie, caresse du bout des doigts la joue qui apparaît devant elle. Son enfant chéri, son unique fils, parait tellement insouciant lorsqu'il dort. Elle repousse quelques mèches de cheveux tombées sur son front, avant d'y déposer un baiser maternel.

« Il est l'heure, Drago. Il nous reste quelques affaires à régler. »

Après s'être assurée que son fils l'avait bien entendue et qu'il commençait à émerger du sommeil, Narcissa quitta la pièce pour s'installer dans la cuisine.  
Depuis plus d'un an, ils vivaient tous les deux dans ce petit appartement miteux. Ils disposaient de quelques mètres carrés chacun pour leur intimité et devaient se partager la petite salle de bain et le ridicule espace à vivre qui était constitué d'un canapé décoloré par le temps et d'une misérable kitchenette d'où ils peinaient tout deux à en extraire des plats mangeables.

La femme dispose quelques pancakes brûlés dans une assiette jaunie et rempli un verre de jus de citrouille à l'attention de son fils. « Aujourd'hui, il va y avoir du changement », se dit-elle. Confiante, elle attrape le journal qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et le pose sur la table de façon à ce que son fils puisse le lire en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Drago sort à cet instant de sa chambre. Avec son pyjama en coton gris, ses cheveux en batailles et les traces d'oreiller sur la moitié de son visage, il n'a plus rien du grand héritier Malefoy. Aucune prestance, aucun sentiment de puissance et de contrôle n'émane de lui. Son père en aurait été outré, s'il ne passait pas le reste de ses jours à Azkaban.

Péniblement, car il n'est pas encore totalement réveillé, il attrape le journal posé devant lui d'une main et enfourne un pancake dans sa bouche de l'autre. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais ce simple journal va lui changer la vie.

Radicalement.

* * *

NDLA : J'espère que ce prologue vous a donné envie de connaître la suite.

Merci de penser aux reviews afin de me faire partager vos avis, critiques et conseils.  
Kalli0pe


	2. Les petites annonces de la Gazette

n.f Petite annonce : annonce courte et en petits caractère, habituellement publiée dans un journal

* * *

Deux heures. Deux longues heures qu'il attendait là, dans la chaleur étouffante d'un après-midi d'été. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il n'avait rien à faire là.

Depuis quelques semaines, sa mère avait pris l'habitude de parcourir les petites annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier afin de se trouver un travail. Après la guerre, ils avaient perdu tout leurs biens. Le manoir avait été saisi pour enquête, leur fortune volée par l'État pour "remboursement de dette envers la société". Ils n'avaient plus rien.

Ils avaient survécu quelques temps grâce à leurs économies, mais très vite, le manque s'était fait sentir. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient enchaîné les petits boulots mal payés. Tour à tour serveuse, livreur de journaux, gardienne d'enfants, vigile pour une soirée mondaine... Partout où ils avaient été, on les avait rejetés. Les Malefoy n'était plus que des vermines.

Toujours était-il que Narcissa semblait enfin avoir trouvé la solution.

_Cherche compagnon de voyage pour sécurité privée.  
Salaire proposé : 100 Gallions par jour. Durée : Indéterminée.  
Si intéressé, demander Persakis au Chaudron Baveur._

A la vue du salaire élevé et du nom étranger de l'éditeur de l'annonce, la sorcière avait su qu'ils seraient tout deux tirés d'affaire. A condition que Drago accepte, évidemment... Ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée. L'ancien héritier avait perdu le goût de vivre. Il sortait peu, ne fréquentait plus grand monde, ne se mêlait pas à la foule. Seul l'insistance de sa mère l'avait fait se déplacer jusqu'au bar miteux où devaient avoir lieu l'entretien d'embauche. Le salaire n'était évidemment pas négligeable. Et puis, si ce Persakis était étranger, il ne devait pas connaître en détails les mésaventures des Malefoy. Un bon point pour eux.

Mais l'annonce, aussi alléchante soit-elle, avait attirée bien plus de monde que ce que Drago n'aurait pu imaginer. Il patientait depuis un long moment et ne tenait plus en place. Il serait le prochain à passer... Les secondes s'allongeaient, les minutes s'éternisaient. Le jus de citrouille qu'il avait commandé un peu plus tôt au bar était chaud, imbuvable.

Un homme descendit le vieil escalier en bois d'un pas lourd, l'air dépité. Son entretien avait dû mal se passer. D'un coup d'œil général sur l'assemblée, il fit comprendre que le prochain prétendant au poste pouvait monter. Rassemblant le peu de courage et de fierté qu'il lui restait, Drago abandonna son verre, essuya ses mains moites sur le revers de son pantalon et se lança à son tour dans l'escalier.

A l'étage, il se dirigea vers la seule porte qui était ouverte, au fond du couloir. Les échos d'une langue étrangère lui parvinrent lorsqu'il était encore dans le couloir, près à franchir la porte. Une langue chaude, gorgée de soleil, qui roulait sur la langue comme une vague sur le sable chaud. Une langue que Drago ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

Il signala sa présence par quelques coups secs sur la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. L'air était chaud, sec et poussiéreux. La petite chambre que Tom, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur, faisait louer aux voyageurs de passage, avait été transformée en bureau pour l'occasion. Plusieurs vieux fauteuils, au revêtement en velours vert dont la couleur était passée par le temps, étaient disposés autour d'un bureau massif, en bois de chêne.

Deux hommes se tenaient debout devant la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le chemin de traverse. A vue d'œil, ils étaient un peu plus âgés que Drago. Ils étaient vêtu à l'identique : une chemise blanche, un pantalon marron et des chaussures en cuir noir. Le jeune Malefoy était sensiblement vêtu de la même façon, si ce n'est que son pantalon était noir et que, faute de moyens, ses chaussures n'étaient pas en cuir véritable.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, le blond fut surpris. En plus d'être vêtu de la même façon, les deux hommes en tout point identiques. La même chevelure noire, bouclée, qui leur donnait incontestablement un air latino. Leur peau était halée, signe qu'ils vivaient probablement au soleil une bonne partie de l'année. Ils avaient les yeux noirs, le nez fin, le menton fier. Un certain prestige émanait d'eux, identique à celui qui entourait Drago et sa famille, à l'époque où tout leur réussissait.

D'une synchronisation parfaite, ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leur potentiel employé. Avec un sourire similaire, ils lui tendirent leurs mains, que le blond serra tour à tour, cordialement. Puis il fut invité à s'asseoir en face d'eux. Un des hommes, celui de droite, prit la parole tendit que l'autre, armé d'une plume et d'un parchemin, commençait à prendre des notes.

« Bien, à qui avons-nous à faire ?

- Drago Malefoy. »

La gorge nouée, il s'attendait à une réaction de la part de ses interlocuteurs. Mais pas du tout. L'homme de gauche nota son nom sur son parchemin.

« Je me présente : Je suis Alékos Persakis et voici mon frère Andréas. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de garantir la sécurité d'une personne. Cet entretien va se dérouler en deux parties. Tout d'abord, nous allons vous poser quelques questions sur vous et vos capacités. Ensuite, si votre profil nous retiens, nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau afin d'évaluer vos aptitudes. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? »

Drago hocha la tête. Alékos parlait un anglais quasi parfait, mais son accent rappelait qu'il n'était pas du coin.

« Quelles sont vos motivations pour décrocher ce job ?

- J'ai besoin d'argent. »

Andréas notait sa réponse, tandis que son frère soupirait. De toute évidence, ils avaient souvent entendu cette réponse lors de leurs entretiens. Drago tenta de se rattraper.

« Et ce travail ne me fait pas peur. »

Alékos haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire moqueur. Ce gamin ne savait pas encore dans quoi il s'engageait.

« Savez-vous, Mr Malefoy, que vous n'êtes pas le premier à prétendre au poste ? D'autres l'ont fait avant vous et ils ont tous échoué. Et quand bien même certains seraient parvenus à être sélectionnés, le travail demandé était trop difficile pour eux. Beaucoup ont abandonné, d'autres ont fini à l'hôpital. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que ce travail ne vous fait pas peur, si vous n'en connaissez pas l'ampleur ? »

Drago était scotché. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette question et, en effet, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre.

« Je... Voyager ne me fait pas peur. Le danger non plus. Je pense pouvoir assumer des situations difficiles.

- Bonne réponse. »

Les jumeaux Persakis échangèrent un sourire. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

« Nous demandons à tous nos candidats de répondre à un petit questionnaire. Estimez-vous que votre niveau en magie est assez élevé pour assurer des actes du quotidien ?

- Oui.

- Quelles notes avez-vous obtenus à vos ASPICS ?

- Je n'ai pas passé mes ASPICS. Mon école a été détruite lorsque le... lorsque Lord Voldemort cherchait à tuer Harry Potter. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots dans cette langue que Drago ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, avant de continuer en anglais.

« Nous avons eu connaissance de cette histoire. Vous êtes excusé. Cependant, si vous êtes sélectionné pour la phase 2, il faudra nous démontrer que vous détenez les capacités suffisantes pour assumer ce poste. Passons à la suite. Savez-vous produire un Patronus ?

- Oui.

- Un Patronus corporel ?

- Oui. »

En réalité, il n'y était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Lorsqu'il était rentré au manoir des Malefoy avec ses parents, juste après la bataille de Poudlard. Son père était entré dans une colère noire. A cet instant là, Drago avait cru reconnaître en son père le Mage Noir qui avait détruit leur famille : Lucius et lui avaient la même lueur de folie dans leur regard. Lorsque son père avait commencé à s'en prendre à Narcissa et qu'il lui avait jeté un Doloris, Drago avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, produit un Patronus corporel. Ce dernier ressemblait à un petit chaton, ce qui était ridicule lorsque Drago y repensait. Toujours était-il que ce ridicule matou s'était envolé et sans que Drago saches comment, il ramena une escouade d'Aurors dans le Manoir. Ces derniers arrêtèrent son père et...

« Êtes-vous un Animagus ?

- Pardon ? Euh non. Non. »

Animagus ? Mais en quoi est-ce que c'était important, qu'il soit un Animagus ou non ? Cet entretien devenait vraiment bizarre.

« Nous aimerions que vous nous faisiez part de vos analyses personnelles quant à vos aptitudes dans les matières normalement évaluées lors des ASPICS.

- Hum... Je pense que j'aurais décroché un Optimal en Potions et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Peut-être un Effort exceptionnel en Sortilèges. Acceptable en Métamorphose, en Botanique et Histoire de la Magie. En Astronomie aussi. Quant à la Divination et aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques... Je n'aurais pas été à la hauteur.

- Bien. Cet entretien prend fin ici, Mr Malefoy. Merci de vous être déplacé. Nous vous tiendront au courant si nous décidons de retenir votre candidature. »

Ils se levèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement, échangèrent une poignée de main et les usages de politesse qu'engendraient un entretien d'embauche. Drago se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à partir, soulagé que la rencontre se soit relativement bien passée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte pour s'esquiver, une voix qu'il n'avait jusque là pas entendue s'adressa à lui.

« Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller, Mr Malefoy ? »

Sans se retourner vers Andréas, il lui adressa ces quelques mots.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre à part une personne qui m'est chère. Si je sais que celle-ci est en sécurité, alors rien ne me retiens. »

Sur ces mots, Drago quitta la pièce, satisfait de lui-même. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier deux à deux, adressa un signe de tête à Tom et, sans prévenir au suivant qu'il pouvait monter, il se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique du bar. Seul face au mur de pierre, il s'autorisa enfin à se relâcher. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa entre ses lèvres. D'un mouvement de baguette, il tapota quelques pavés qui composaient le mur. Pendant que celui-ci s'ouvrait sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago se fit promettre à lui-même que, s'il était pris pour ce travail, il ne manquerait pas de remercier sa mère comme il se le devait.

* * *

Drago va-t-il être engagé ? En quoi consiste réellement ce travail ?

Merci de penser aux reviews afin de me faire partager vos avis, critiques et conseils.  
Kalli0pe


	3. Une mission spéciale

n.f Mission : Charge qu'on donne à quelqu'un, avec pleins pouvoirs pour faire quelque chose.

* * *

« Incendio !

- Protego ! »

Drago se jeta sur le côté. Son Charme du Bouclier n'avait pas arrêté la totalité des flammes et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ses vêtements ne prennent pas feu.

« Furunculus ! »

Le corps de son adversaire se recouvrit instantanément de furoncle. Aussitôt, il se mit à gratter ses démangeaisons, lâchant l'attention qu'il portait au blond. Drago en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège de désarmement. Son ennemi lâcha sa baguette et se gratta avec plus d'acharnement. Encore une fois, il sortit vainqueur de son duel.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il enchaînait les combats. La veille, il avait reçu une convocation qui l'invitait à poursuivre ses démarches pour décrocher ce travail de « garde du corps ». Les frères Persakis avaient donné rendez-vous à tout leurs candidats dans une salle de spectacle du Chemin de Traverse, qu'ils avaient aménagée en salle d'entraînement.

La première partie de l'après-midi était constituée d'un test d'aptitude, où ils avaient démontré leurs capacités : endurance, vitesse, vol sur balais. Puis s'en était suivi des démonstrations de magie. Certains candidats s'étaient faits congédier lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Puis, en début de soirée, ils avaient commencé un tournois visant à départager qui des candidats restant obtiendrait le poste. Drago s'en était sorti avec plus ou moins de réussite et son prochain duel représentait la finale du tournoi.

Face à lui se tenait Steve, un grand gaillard qui avait tout au plus une trentaine d'années. Ce type était une montagne de muscle imposante. Le visage rouge, essoufflé, il ressemblait plus à un buffle enragé qu'à un sorcier. La rage de vaincre enflammait ses pupilles. Drago compris qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à cet adversaire. Alors qu'ils se saluaient, près à se lancer dans ce nouveau duel, un raclement de gorge retentit.

« Messieurs, vous nous avez montré que vous étiez capable de vous défendre avec brio. La dernière épreuve de cette sélection sera une épreuve intellectuelle. »

Le visage de Steve se décomposa, tandis que Malefoy jubilait. Il pouvait gagner. Il devait gagner. Pendant la longue semaine qui s'était écoulée entre son entretien et l'arrivée de la lettre pour les sélections finales, il avait tourné et retourné la proposition dans sa tête, sous tous les angles. Sa mère ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans ce taudis. Il devait décrocher ce poste.

Andréas, qui était à l'initiative du changement de situation, fit apparaître un tableau noir, sur lequel il commença à inscrire quelques mots.

_Vous êtes enfermé dans une chambre sans votre baguette._

_Cette chambre n'a pas de fenêtre et la porte est fermée.  
Les quatre murs, le plancher et le plafond sont complètement recouverts de miroirs.  
À part vous-même, il n'y a rien d'autre dans la chambre._

Combien de réflexions de vous-même voyez-vous ? 

« Le premier qui trouvera la bonne réponse décrochera le poste. »

Drago vit que Steve commençait à compter sur ses doigts. Ce type ne semblait pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude, mais il avait réagi plus vite que lui. A son tour, Drago se mit en situation. _Je suis enfermé face à des miroirs. Combien de fois est-ce que je me vois ?_ Il tenta d'estimer un nombre, mais abandonna bien rapidement. _Impossible_. La réponse devait être ailleurs. Il regarda à nouveau le tableau et la réponse s'afficha devant lui.

« Zéro ! Je ne vois aucun reflet, puisque la pièce est plongée dans le noir ! »

Un sentiment de victoire l'envahi tandis que son adversaire vaincu quittait la pièce avec un grognement hargneux. Les frères Persakis s'approchèrent de lui et le félicitèrent sincèrement, tandis que les quelques candidats qui étaient restés assister au dénouement de la journée s'en allaient.

« Nous vous invitons à boire un verre afin de fêter ça, Mr Malefoy ! »

Alékos était enjoué, emplit d'enthousiasme, tandis que son frère était plus posé, plus rationnel. Ils sortirent tous les trois pour s'installer au Chaudron Baveur. Tom les accueillit avec son éternel sourire édenté et les invita à suivre son crâne chauve jusqu'à une table reculée dans un coin du bar. Une fois leur commande passée et les trois Whisky Pur-Feu devant eux, les jumeaux passèrent aux choses sérieuses. Andréas sorti une photo animée de la poche de sa veste et la posa devant Drago.

« Voici la personne que vous devrez protéger. Danáē. »

La photo représentait une jeune fille assise sur un rocher, face à la mer. Elle portait une robe blanche qui tranchait avec sa peau bronzée. Ses longs cheveux bruns, ondulés, virevoltaient au gré du vent. Elle tourna son visage vers Drago et lui adressa un signe de la main. Cette fille respirait le bonheur et l'allégresse. Souriante, elle reporta son regard sur la mer. Le profil de son visage dessinait un nez fin, un menton fier. Etrangement, elle ressemblait à...

« Danáē est notre petite soeur. Elle a 19 ans.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Il reposa la photo devant lui, détachant son regard de cette chevelure brune qui dansait devant ses yeux.

« Elle voyage énormément et ne supporte pas la solitude. Et nous ne supportons pas non plus de la savoir seule. Elle visite certains pays dont la situation n'est pas stable. Nous n'aimerions pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Donc je serais en quelque sorte sa baby-sitter ?

- Pas exactement. Son protecteur, plutôt. Dans notre pays, comme dans certains autres, le statut de la famille provient du côté maternel. Les femmes gouvernent et prennent les décisions. Danáē est notre héritière. Et pour cela, de nombreuses personnes tentent de s'en prendre à elle. »

Une héritière ? Alors les Persakis étaient des Sangs-Purs ? Drago acquiesça, compréhensif. Lui aussi aurait aimé que sa famille le protège. Il était le descendant des Malefoy, après tout ! Au lieu de cela, son père l'avait envoyé en pâture au plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier avait connu. Tout le monde n'a pas la même conception de l'_amour familial_.

« Vous commencez demain.

- Demain ?

- Ça vous pose un problème, Mr Malefoy ?

- Eh bien c'est que... »

Drago hésita. Devait-il leur parler de sa situation ? De sa mère qui ne pourrait pas vivre seule, surtout dans ce taudis ? Ils n'avaient rien à perdre, après tout. Il se confessa.

« Si je pars, ma mère vivra seule dans un appartement plus que miteux. C'est tout ce que nous avons réussis à trouver. Laissez-moi lui trouver un autre foyer et je...

- Non. Nous n'avons pas le temps.

- Mais...

- Votre mère sait-elle s'occuper d'un enfant ?

- Je suppose oui, mais...

- Très bien. Ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons un travail pour elle. »

Mais d'où sortait ces deux gars pour proposer du travail à tout bout de champs ? Drago ne le savait, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'ils lui proposaient, il était prêt à le prendre.

« Rendez-vous demain, ici-même, à 18h. »

Andréas récupéra sa photo et les deux frères se redressèrent comme un seul homme. Après de brefs adieux, ils montèrent à l'étage, où ils avaient probablement réservé une chambre. Drago se délecta de son Whisky Pur-Feu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de décrocher un emploi. Il était fier de lui, bien sûr. Mais c'était envers sa mère qu'il était reconnaissant. Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas baissé les bras après la Guerre. Elle avait perdu son mari, son foyer, mais elle avait gardé la tête haute pour sortir son fils de la dépression dans laquelle il avait plongé. Une mère, on en a qu'une...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était rentré à l'appartement qui lui servait de foyer. Sa mère l'attendait avec impatience. Il lui fit un compte rendu de sa journée et lui annonça qu'il avait été passé les sélections avec brio. L'épisode de l'énigme la fit beaucoup rire. Narcissa était fier de son fils. Face à des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas, il avait su montrer ses aptitudes, tant physique d'intellectuelles. Le nom des Malefoy n'était pas perdu.

Mais Narcissa montra vraiment sa joie lorsque son fils lui annonça qu'elle aussi avait reçu une proposition d'embauche. Elle avait toujours aimé les enfants. Seulement, le prestige d'une famille comme les Malefoy l'avait empêchée de profiter pleinement de ce rôle qu'est être une mère. Elle avait toujours été obligée d'être fière et froide devant son entourage. Son mari tenait à ce qu'elle ait l'air d'une reine, pas d'une femme banale. Evidemment, elle était enchantée de pouvoir à présent s'occuper d'un enfant sans que préjugés ne lui soient portés.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent ce soir-là, tard dans la nuit, les mêmes pensées occupaient leurs esprits. Que leur réservait cette nouvelle vie ? Dans quoi allaient-ils s'embarquer ? Drago était d'autant plus tracassé qu'il savait qu'il ne verrait pas sa mère pendant une longue période. Dès le lendemain, elle aurait un enfant à charge et lui s'en irait quelque part, loin de la dernière personne qui comptait encore pour lui.

Narcissa, elle, n'espérait qu'une chose. Que cette aventure dégèle le coeur glacé de son fils.

* * *

Quelle sera la destination de la famille Malefoy ?

Merci de penser aux reviews afin de me faire partager vos avis, critiques et conseils.  
Kalli0pe


	4. Le domaine des Persakis

n.m Domaine : Propriété d'une assez vaste étendue et contenant des biens de diverse nature.

* * *

Le Chaudron Baveur était connu depuis presque cinq cents ans pour être le passage qui permettait de rejoindre la plus grande avenue magique de Londres. On pouvait y accéder depuis Charing Cross Road, une rue moldue où cette vieille auberge d'aspect miteux faisait tâche entre une librairie et un disquaire. Aucun moldu ne s'était jamais aventuré à entrer dans ce bâtiment, puisqu'il était savamment protégé par un sortilège de Repousse-moldu. Cela ne prouvait pas pour autant que la clientèle était homogène : outre les sorciers, d'autres créatures magiques fréquentaient régulièrement les lieux. Tom gérait habilement les va-et-viens des harpies, vampires et autres loups-garous.

Le rez-de-chaussée était essentiellement constitué d'un bar devant lequel de longues tables accueillaient actuellement de vieilles sorcières attablées devant de petits verres de xérès, fumant la pipe et débattant politique et économie. Mais l'auberge disposait également de petits salons privés où se tenaient ponctuellement réunions et rendez-vous.

L'un de ces salons avait été réservé pour la demi-journée. Il était sobrement meublé : un canapé en cuir vieilli se tenait devant une table basse en bois ancien sur lequel trônaient une carafe de jus de citrouille et deux verres. Dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de la cheminée, se tenait une grande malle qui attendait patiemment son départ.

Drago et Narcissa Malefoy étaient arrivés en début d'après-midi. Une fois leurs bagages faits et leur appartement libéré, ils s'étaient directement rendus sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. Après un rapide déjeuné servi par Tom et son sourire édenté, ils avaient été obligés de prendre leur mal en patience. Rongeant son frein, Drago arpentait la pièce de long en large, les yeux rivés sur la vieille horloge fixée au mur. Il soupçonnait que cette dernière était détraquée tellement le temps lui semblait long.

Narcissa semblait plus calme, plus posée. Elle lisait attentivement la Gazette du Sorcier en buvant à petites gorgées son verre de jus de citrouille frais. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un article était, encore une fois, dédié au « Survivant » qui venait de terminer avec brio sa formation d'Auror. Dès le début du mois prochain, il travaillera au Ministère de la Magie avec son tout aussi célèbre ami, Ron Weasley. L'article passait sous silence le fait qu'un autre héros de la guerre, Neville Londubat, avait abandonné sa formation en cours pour étudier la Botanique appliquée afin de devenir professeur.

Le vieux coucou de l'horloge annonça dix-huit heures. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les frères Persakis. Une fois de plus, ils étaient vêtus avec élégance, portant tout deux des costumes dans les teintes bleues. L'un d'eux - Drago soupçonna que s'était Andréas - tenait une petite mallette au bout de son bras. Après de brèves présentations entre les jumeaux étrangers et Narcissa, le contenu de la mallette se révéla à leurs yeux : une simple louche en cuivre trônait délicatement dans un écrin en velours noir. Un Portoloin.

« Il sera effectif dans quelques minutes. En attendant, chargeons nous de vos bagages. » informa Andréas.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée et saisit une petite poignée de poudre dans un récipient posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Au même moment, Alékos saisit la malle des Malefoy et Drago l'aida à la positionner au centre de la cheminée. Il expliquait qu'ils avaient eu l'autorisation de connecter cette cheminée à la leur, mais seulement pour du transport de marchandise. La distance considérable entre les deux cheminées faisait que le voyage durait plus longtemps qu'un passage basique entre deux foyers du même pays. Par conséquent, il était préférable d'éviter à toute personne un séjour prolongé dans les conduits du Réseau de Cheminées. _« D'où le Portoloin... »_ songea le jeune Malefoy.

« To pedío ton Persakis, » articula clairement Andréas.

Une gerbe de flammes couleur émeraude enveloppa la malle, qui disparut au milieu des crépitements. Après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, le plus sérieux des deux frères les invita à toucher la louche qui leur servirait de transport.

« Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... » décompta-t-il.

Le son de sa voix fut étouffée lorsqu'il prononça le zéro. Drago sentit son corps se soulever et se mettre en mouvement alors que lui-même ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce. Il avait l'impression qu'un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle collait ses doigts sur l'objet, tandis que la pression de l'air piégeait son corps, le ballottant dans tous les sens. Les couleurs sombres du Chaudron Baveur se mélangèrent, formant une traînée marronnasse autour d'eux. Puis peu à peu, des touches de bleu, de vert et de blanc apparurent par endroit, jusqu'à envahir tout leur champ de vision.

Ils atterrirent sur un chemin en pierre, bordé par une étendue d'herbe verte. L'air ambiant était chaud, bien plus lourd qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Drago et Narcissa prirent quelques instants pour se remettre du voyage et analyser leur nouvel environnement. Devant eux s'étendait la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers, au pied d'une petite falaise blanche. Le reflet du soleil sur l'étendue d'eau les aveuglaient, alors ils tournèrent le dos à ce paysage de carte postale. Leur surprise ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant : devant eux se dressait un imposant portail en fer forgé bleu.

« Bienvenue au Domaine Persakis ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux de bon cœur.

Une fois le portail passé, la vision qui s'offrait aux britanniques était plus époustouflante encore. Une immense villa se dressait au bout d'un petit chemin pavé. Les murs blancs reflétaient la lumière du soleil, faisant ressortir le bleu des portes, fenêtres et toits. Un peu plus loin, quelques maisons moins imposantes avaient été bâties. Andréas leur expliqua que chacune de ces maisons appartenaient à un membre de la famille Persakis. Elles avaient été construites afin que chacun préserve son intimité, même si, de manière générale, ils passaient la plupart dans leur temps dans le foyer principale avec le reste de leur famille.

« Vous ne rencontrerez que Danáē aujourd'hui, le reste de notre famille a dû s'absenter. En attendant qu'elle arrive, nous allons vous montrer vos chambres. »

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Narcissa et Andréas pénétrèrent dans la maison principale aux allures de villa, tandis que Drago et Alékos se dirigeaient vers une maison un peu plus reculée, mais tout aussi charmante. De nombreuses arches soutenaient un plafond qui permettait de protéger une terrasse du soleil ardent, tandis qu'un balcon surplombait au-dessus de celle-ci. Persakis poussa la porte d'entrée et laissa Drago pénétrer dans l'habitat.

Le décor était simple, accueillant, dans les tons blancs, bleus et marrons. Un petit salon avait été aménagé pour recevoir des invités, tandis qu'une petite cuisine permettait à son habitante de se préparer à manger et de déjeuner dans sa maison si elle le souhaitait. Alékos l'emmena ensuite à l'étage, où il lui fit découvrir sa chambre qui – à son plus grand bonheur – était orientée au nord, préservant un peu de fraîcheur dans cette canicule estivale. Par soucis d'intimité, il n'eut pas le droit de visiter la chambre de sa désormais protégée.

Ils retournèrent dans la villa, où Andréas et Narcissa les attendaient autour d'une boisson fraîche. Attablés dans la grande salle à manger, ils discutèrent longuement, échangeant de rares informations sur le rôle que tiendrait la sorcière blonde dans le domaine. Ils parlèrent également de leurs cultures personnelles, comparant les us et coutumes des uns et des autres. C'est de cette façon que Drago apprit qu'il était en Grêce, plus précisément sur l'île de Simánei, un territoire exclusivement sorcier qui se situait au large de Mykonos. Cette île était incartable et ses seuls habitants étaient les Persakis, qui occupaient la côte Ouest. A par eux, l'île accueillait une grande ville commerciale du nom de Katástima, plus grande zone économique et touristique du pays. Cette ville permettait également d'accéder au Ministère de la Magie grecque, qui se trouvait enfoui dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, ils décidèrent de passer à table. Andréas appela leur elfe de maison, Koutáli. C'était une jeune elfe aux grands yeux bleus, très courtoise et respectueuse, qui portait une petite robe décorée de fleurs blanches et de petites chaussures vernies. Les Malefoy s'étonnèrent à la vue de ces vêtements. L'elfe leur expliqua calmement que ses maîtres l'avaient libérée lorsque sa propre mère était morte, mais que, par acquit de conscience, elle avait décidé de rester à leur service.

Puis la petite elfe commença à leur servir le repas, permettant aux invités de découvrir la gastronomie grecque. Elle leur servi comme entrée des tirópita, une espèce de friand au fromage crémeux qui fondait dans la bouche. Le plat suivant était un paidakia, du mouton grillé au citron et à l'origan, accompagné de spanakorizo, un ragoût d'épinard et de riz servi avec une sauce au citron et de l'huile d'olive. Les Malefoy se régalèrent de ces mets, appréciant des saveurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu en Angleterre. Koutáli s'apprêta à servir les desserts lorsqu'un bruit de galop se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant la jeune héritière Persakis entrer dans sa demeure.

Le sourire de Danáē aurait fait fondre Merlin lui-même. Elle débarqua dans la salle à manger, débordante d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Le climat se fit aussitôt plus allègre, tandis que la jeune fille se présentait à ses invités. Elle portait une paire de spartiates, des chaussures ressemblant à celles que portaient les gladiateurs au temps des jeux du cirque, ainsi qu'un short marron qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et un débardeur blanc barré par la sangle d'un sac à bandouilière en cuir marron. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient dans son dos, caressant la peau hâlée de la jeune fille.

« Je vois que mes frères vous font découvrir nos fabuleux galaktoboureko ! » s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant l'un des desserts posés sur le plateau que tenait son elfe.

Gourmande, elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée, gémissant du bonheur crée par la pâtisserie. Ses invités se lancèrent à les déguster à leur tour, tandis que la jeune sorcière enlaçait ses frères, heureuse de les retrouver. Drago n'avait jamais mangé un dessert aussi bon : le galaktoboureko se trouvait être un carré de crème pâtissière qui avaient été cuite entre deux couches de pâte filo, puis qui avait été imbibé avec un sirop de miel aromatisé au citron. Un délice.

« Alors, voici mon nouveau protecteur ? Drago Malefoy, c'est bien ça ? »

Il acquiesça et serra la main qu'elle tendait devant lui. Contrairement à ses frères, Danáē n'avait aucun accent lorsqu'elle parlait anglais. Elle ne cherchait pas ses mots, n'hésitait pas et prononçait toutes les syllabes à la perfection.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. Nous partirons demain matin, à huit heures. La journée va être longue et j'aimerais voir si tu peux tenir la cadence. Narcissa, je m'entretiendrais avec vous à propos de certains détails quant à votre rôle. Je raccompagne votre fils et je suis à vous. Drago ? »

Elle l'invita à la suivre tandis qu'elle quittait la demeure. Le jeune Malefoy fit de brefs adieux à sa mère avant de sortir à son tour. Dehors, attaché à l'une des colonnes qui soutenaient un petit préau, se tenait l'une des plus belles créatures que le blond ai pu voir de toute sa vie. Sa robe gris perle adoucissait son imposante musculature et sa longue crinière ondulait paisiblement sous la douce brise d'une nuit estivale. Le plus impressionnant résidait sur ses flancs : deux longues ailes aux plumes grises, soyeuses, étaient repliées sur son corps.

« Je te présente Kýma. C'est une femelle de race Gronian.» précisa-t-elle en dénouant la bride du cheval ailé.

Elle emprunta le petit chemin pavé menant à sa maison personnelle, suivi par le cheval qui marchait au pas derrière elle. Drago la rattrapa rapidement. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, se présentant l'un à l'autre. Il préféra ne pas tout lui avouer, notamment à propos de sa famille déchue et son rôle au sein des serviteurs du célèbre mage noir. Leur discussion tourna essentiellement autour de leurs études. Danáē lui expliqua avoir suivi les siennes à l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons, où elle avait obtenu tous ses ASPICS sans difficultées. Aucun des deux n'aborda le sujet de leur voyage du lendemain, profitant du calme ambiant.

Arrivés devant la petite bâtisse, la jeune fille lâcha la bride qu'elle tenait et son cheval se dirigea de lui-même dans un petit enclos aménagé non loin de là. Elle lui rappela gentiment l'heure du départ, lui intimant de ne pas être en retard, car la journée serait chargée, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de faire demi-tour vers la demeure principale. Drago la regarda s'éloigner, hypnotisé par cette chevelure brune qui se balançait au rythme des hanches de la jeune fille. Reprenant ses esprits, il pénétra dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il monta directement à l'étage, rejoignant la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. Il remarqua que sa malle était posée au pied de son lit, probablement apportée par Koutáli. N'attendant pas une seule seconde de plus, il se déshabilla et se glissa entre les draps, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'envahir, tandis que ses dernières pensées étaient tournées vers Danáē et ses longs cheveux bruns.

* * *

A quel grand voyage se préparent Drago et Danáē ?

Merci de penser aux reviews afin de me faire partager vos avis, critiques et conseils.  
Kalli0pe


	5. L'Institut des Sorcières de Salem

n.m Institut : établissement d'enseignement supérieur indépendant à une faculté.

* * *

_Rouge, noir. Rouge, noir. Rouge, noir. Rouge_ – Drago attrapa brusquement sa baguette et arrêta les étincelles d'un mouvement sec. Il mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir où il était et ce qu'il y faisait. Puis, tout lui revint en tête : les frères Persakis, le Portoloin, la Grèce, Danáē, le voyage, départ 8h. Paniqué, il se releva sur son lit et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Le soleil pointait timidement son nez, dévoilant ses rayons petit à petit. Rassuré, il s'autorisa un bref soupir : sa baguette l'avait réveillé pile à l'heure. Il se dirigea maladroitement vers la petite salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Une bonne douche froide acheva de le réveiller.

Trente minutes plus tard, il descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Sans surprise, il constata que sa "colocataire" était déjà levée et s'attelait à préparer un solide petit-déjeuner. Elle haussa un sourcil en avisant les cheveux blonds dégoulinant d'eau qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de sécher, puis se recentra sur sa tasse de café fumante.

« Bien dormis ? »

Il acquiesça tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Danáē lui conseilla de prendre un solide petit-déjeuner, chose qu'il approuva totalement. De son point de vue, le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée. Sauter un repas ? Pas de soucis. Se coucher le ventre vide ? C'est faisable. Zapper le petit-déjeuner ? Hors de question. C'est pourquoi il ne se fit pas attendre et analysa ce que son hôte avait servi. Une deuxième tasse de café était posée au centre de la table. Il l'empoigna, emportant sur son passage un petit pain brioché qu'il garnit de confiture. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son hôte, qui mélangeait distraitement une cuillerée de miel dans un yaourt nature. Elle du sentir son regard, car elle leva la tête.

« Tu te sens prêt ? » questionna-t-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

« Voilà le programme : à 9h, nous avons rendez-vous avec Sarah Jonhson. Rien de bien mouvementé, juste de la paperasse. On restera sur place une bonne partie de la journée. Ensuite, quartiers libres. On restera dans le coin quelques jours et on retournera voir Sarah. »

Elle restait évasive, ne parlait pas des détails. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle trafiquerait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de la suivre, de la surveiller et de réagir en cas de problème. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir qui était cette Sarah Jonhson, ou même la raison de ce rendez-vous. Au final, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était son salaire. C'était ça, sa motivation. Gagner de l'argent pour offrir une vie meilleure à sa mère.

Un raclement de chaise le sorti de ses pensées. Danáē venait de se lever, faisant virevolter ses cheveux bruns autour de son visage. Du plat de la main, elle lissa sa robe grise, cintrée et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les nouer en chignon. Drago termina son café en une gorgée et se leva à son tour. La jeune fille venait d'enfiler un blazer noir et l'attendait sur le pied de guerre sur le perron de la villa. Il la rejoignit sans demander son reste, tandis qu'elle passait l'anse de son sac à main par-dessus son épaule et commençait à avancer vers le portail de la propriété. Le jeune Malefoy sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. La destination. Il ne savait même pas où ils allaient.

« Dites-moi, Danáē ? » se hasarda-t-il.

« Oui ?

- Où allons-nous ? »

A sa plus grande surprise, elle éclata de rire. Un rire franc, cristallin. Distingué, mais chaud et sincère à la fois.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais totalement oublié. On va à Danvers, dans le comté d'Essex. Massachussets, Etats-Unis. » s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter lorsqu'elle vit le regard perdu du jeune homme. « On va transplaner. Dans le doute, on va même faire un transplanage d'escorte. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un super sens de l'orientation. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre je-ne-sais-où dès ton premier jour. »

Drago ne dit rien, mais il était outré, vexé. Etait-ce de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds aux Etats-Unis ? Il était déjà parti en vacances à l'étranger, avec ses parents. Il avait déjà été en France, en Allemagne, en Autriche, en Pologne et même en Russie. C'était déjà pas mal, pour un gars de son âge. Visiblement, la jeune héritère avait beaucoup voyagé, bien plus que lui. Il acquiesca sans un mot et, en parfait gentleman, il passa son bras sous celui de la jeune fille.

« Au fait, par pitié : ne me vouvoie plus jamais. » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle transplana sur ces mots, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils posaient leurs pieds sur un autre continent. Drago constata qu'il faisait encore nuit et calcula mentalement qu'il y avait sept heures de décalage entre la Grèce et cette région des Etats-Unis. Il lança un regard vers Danáē qui avait lâché son bras et tremblait légèrement.

« Vous... Tu es pâle. » lâcha-t-il, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la nuit.

La jeune fille articula quelque chose qui ressemblait à _"mal de transport"_ et sorti une petite bouteille d'eau de son sac. Quelques gorgées plus tard, elle avait reprit quelques couleurs. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sembla réaliser qu'ils étaient seuls dans la rue, au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Merde ! lâcha-t-elle. J'ai encore oublié de calculer le décalage horaire... »

Elle lança un regard navré à son partenaire, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle oubliait ce genre de détail. Ce qui l'avait interpellé, en revanche, c'était le registre de langage de la jeune fille. _"Merde"_. Un mot si grossier dans la bouche d'une héritière. Il haussa les épaules. La façon dont elle avait été élevée ne le regardait pas. Par contre, si elle tentait de le semer, là ça le concernait. Il se lança à sa poursuite, la suivant dans une rue sur la droite. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête subitement devant une porte.

« On va aller là en attendant. » déclara-t-elle.

Sans attendre une réponse de son accompagnateur, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le hall du petit hôtel. Lorsque Drago entra à son tour, elle tenait déjà une clef dans sa main et remerciait le gérant de l'accueil. Il la suivi à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre 14, où elle pénétra après en avoir longuement maltraité la serrure.

La chambre était simple, sans chichis. Un lit, un sofa, une table et deux chaises. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'une d'elles, lâchant son sac sur la table, tandis que le blond préférait le canapé.

« Bien. C'est l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance. » déclara-t-elle en dénouant ses cheveux.

Drago hocha la tête sans un mot, hypnotisée par ces mèches brunes qui retombaient sans un bruit sur les épaules de son interlocutrice. Ils restèrent longtemps assis là, parlant de choses et d'autres, partageant les petits détails de leurs vies. Ils ne parlèrent pas de leurs vies privées, mais se contentaient d'aborder des sujets plus vastes comme leurs études, leurs ambitions, leurs avenirs.

L'ancien Serpentard découvrit que la jeune grecque était une passionnée de potion. Elle envisageait d'en faire son métier, à condition de trouver un maître des Potions qui accepterait de la prendre sous son aile. Drago eu un léger pincement au coeur en pensant à feu son parrain, Severus Rogue. Ce dernier aurait sans doute été ravi de prendre la jeune fille sous sa tutelle. Une héritière de Sang-Pur, venue d'une famille ancestrale, aussi motivée qu'elle ? Rogue n'avait jamais été démonstratif, se cachant toujours derrière un visage sévère et autoritaire, mais les potions, c'était son dada. Il aurait adoré une collaboration avec cette étrangère.

Le jeune sorcier lui fit par de ses craintes à propos de son avenir. Il l'informa que, de là où il venait, il n'était pas apprécié. Pas du tout. Il n'en dit pas plus, ne voulant pas risquer de dégouter Danáē et de se faire virer à cause de ses stupides erreurs de jeunesse.

Les heures passèrent et ils s'attelèrent à une tout autre tâche. Rapidement, la petite table fut recouverte de feuilles de parchemin. La jeune fille lui dévoilait son périple. Une carte du monde s'étendait sous leurs yeux, parsemée de points colorés. Bleu, vert, rouge, jaune... Elle lui expliqua que les jaunes représentaient les endroits où elle avait déjà été. A ce niveau-là, pas de problème. Les points bleus signifiaient qu'elle avait des recherches à faire dans ces lieux-là, des informations à trouver. D'un coup de baguette, elle zooma sur les Etats-Unis et lui indiqua le nom Danvers, sous lequel clignotait paisiblement un point bleu. Il l'interrogea sur les autres couleurs. Les points verts marquaient les lieux où elle devait se rendre, sachant qu'elle y trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait. Et les points rouges...

« Les zones dangereuses. Que ce soit par rapport à la situation du pays où aux endroits où je devrais aller, ces voyages-là seront les plus dangereux. » annonça-t-elle.

Il y avait une dizaine de points rouges sur la carte. En Afrique, en Amérique, en Asie. D'autres au beau milieu des océans. Et plusieurs, en Europe. Quelques points rouges clignotaient également en Grèce. De toute évidence, même son pays natal n'était pas sûr pour la jeune fille.

« Dis-moi, Danaé...

- Danáē. Si tu n'arrives pas à le prononcer, appelle-moi Dana. Mais n'écorche pas mon prénom. »

Drago se sentit rougir, mais poursuivit tout de même.

« On doit visiter tous ces pays ?

- Une grande partie. Tu vas en voir défiler, des paysages, crois-moi. Enfin, si tu restes en vie. »

Une lueur d'angoisse envahie le regard du blond. Elle éclata de rire, se moquant de lui. Puis lui expliqua qu'a priori, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'ils meurent tous les deux lors de cette aventure. Néanmoins, elle crut sage de le prévenir d'être prudent. Son dernier "accompagnateur" avait finis à l'hôpital.

« On était au Vietnam. Je lui ai laissé des quartiers libres. Il a été se promener sur la côte et s'est fait mordre par un Malagrif. Cet idiot a cru que c'était un homard ! Quand il est revenu, il nous a porté une poisse inimaginable. On a eu un accident, on a terminé à l'hosto et j'ai été rapatriée. »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et déclara qu'il était temps d'y aller. Drago n'osa pas poser plus de questions sur cet accident, ni demander ce qu'était un "Malagrif" et décida qu'il serait sage de ne pas s'approcher des homards si la jeune fille était dans les parages.

Ils descendirent à l'accueil de l'hôtel, où Danáē lui offrit un café tout droit sorti d'une grosse machine moldue. En rendant les clefs au gérant du petit hôtel, ce dernier adressa un clin d'oeil lubrique que Drago ignora en rougissant légèrement. En même temps, deux jeunes adultes qui arrivent dans un hôtel paumé au milieu de la nuit et qui repartent au petit matin...

Une fois sortis de la ville de Danvers, ils marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Danáē se lança dans un monologue sur ses nombreuses visites à Sarah Jonhson, que Drago n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il pensait à sa mère, à plus de sept mille kilomètres de là. Comment se passait sa journée ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps, car il percuta la jeune brune qui s'était arrêté juste devant lui.

En levant les yeux, il remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant un bâtiment abandonné. Un vieux panneau en bois indiquait "Danvers State Hospital". Danáē leva sa baguette en direction de la vieille horloge du bâtiment, qui tombait en ruines.

_« Je cherche mon histoire dans celle des Sorcières de Salem et ne la trouve pas. »_ déclara-t-elle.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que le décor changea du tout au tout. Les vieilles briques du bâtiment semblèrent rajeunir, retrouvant leur couleur rouge d'antan. Les vitres cassées étaient à nouveau intactes. Le cadran de l'horloge se remit à fonctionner, sonnant les neuf coups de cloche qui annonçaient l'heure. Le panneau en bois avait disparu. A la place, un immense portail en fer forgé.

Une femme arriva rapidement. La quarantaine, les cheveux noirs, elle portait une robe de sorcière bordeau. Un aura étrange semblait l'envelourit :

opper. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit s'ouvrir le portail et, invitant les deux jeunes gens à entrer, elle s

« Bienvenue à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem ! »

* * *

NdlA : la citation _« Je cherche mon histoire dans celle des Sorcières de Salem et ne la trouve pas. »_ est tirée du livre "Moi, Tituba sorcière..." de Maryse Condé.

Que cherche Danáē dans cet Institut ? Qui est cette femme étrange qui les accueille ?

Merci de penser aux reviews afin de me faire partager vos avis, critiques et conseils.  
Kalli0pe


	6. Messes basses

n. f. Messes basses : Entretien en apparté entre deux personnes

* * *

S'il y a une chose que Drago ne connaissait pas, c'était bien le réseau des universités sorcières. Évidemment, en tant qu'héritier de la grande et noble famille Malefoy, il aurait dû se pencher sur son futur et ses études avant de terminer son cursus à Poudlard. Mais son enrôlement au sein des Mangemorts et la pression à laquelle le confrontait son père et le Lord Noir lui avait fait oublier ces détails. C'est ainsi qu'à vingt ans, il se retrouvait sans diplôme, sans avenir. Il n'avait même pas passé ses ASPIC et son passé sombre lui interdisait de se représenter à l'examen. Mais, aussi étonnant que ce soit, il se sentait étrangement bien au milieu de ces étudiants.

L'Institut des Sorcières de Salem avait été crée en 1693, peu de temps après la mort des célèbres sorcières de Salem, jugées coupables et exécutées pour actes de sorcellerie. Mais cette université n'avait prit ses locaux à Danvers qu'en 1992, date à laquelle fut fermé l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville. Spécialisée dans l'histoire, cette université permettait à ses étudiants de découvrir l'histoire de la Sorcellerie, aussi bien en Amérique qu'ailleurs, aussi bien sur l'histoire de la Magie que celle des Enchantements ou du Quidditch. L'Histoire en général, avec un grand H.

Plusieurs centaines de jeunes sorciers débarquaient des quatre coins du monde pour étudier ici. Finalement, c'était peut-être pour ça que Drago s'y sentait si bien. Parmi tant de sorciers de nationalités différentes, il passait inaperçu. Invisible. Aussi invisible qu'il l'était en ce moment aux yeux de son employeuse.

A peine arrivés, Danáē l'avait abandonné pour courir s'enfermer dans le bureau de cette chère Sarah Jonhson. Elle n'en sortait que très rarement et principalement pour dormir. Drago avait renoncé à l'attendre dans les appartements qu'on leur avait attribués, puisqu'il s'endormait toujours avant son retour et se réveillait après son départ. La seule preuve de son passage se résumait à un lit défait et des vêtements éparpillés au sol.

Alors il se baladait. Depuis quatre jours, il arpentait les couloirs de l'université, flânait à l'ombre d'un arbre, près de la petite place pavée de l'université. Il feuilletait _Détraqueurs, du mythe à la réalité_, un vieux grimoire trouvé sur une étagère branlante de la grande bibliothèque. Il assistait à quelques cours, aussi. Le nombre d'étudiants et les grands amphithéâtres lui permettaient de se glisser incognito dans les cours d'Histoire de la Sorcellerie. Puis le soir, lassé, il rentrait dans les appartements privés qu'il était censé partager avec la Grecque. Un elfe de maison lui apportait son repas, qu'il mangeait seul en discutant parfois avec le portait d'un vieux sorcier qui décorait le petit salon. Enfin, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus lutter contre la fatigue, il allait se coucher dans sa chambre.

Au début du cinquième jour, au beau milieu de la nuit, des échos de discussions le réveillèrent. Des éclats de voix féminines lui parvenaient. Sans mal, il reconnut celle de Danáē. L'autre était plus grave, avec un accent américain très marqué. Sarah Jonhson.

« Mais enfin, tu te rends comptes des difficultés que tu auras à trouver ce sang ? Demanda la voix grave.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière. Il n'y en a pas assez sur le marché, je suis obligée de faire les choses par moi-même ! »

Drago se leva sans un bruit et se rapprocha de la porte. Il n'y comprenait rien. De quoi parlaient-elles ? Il colla son oreille contre le bois, espérant saisir plus d'informations.

« Sarah, tu dois m'aider ! Avec tes connaissances, tu sais forcément où est-ce que je peux en trouver un ! »

Un soupir las lui répondit.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, Dana. Cela irait à l'encontre de nombreux accords entre les nations. Nous devons les protéger et pas les tuer !

- Mais je ne veux pas les tuer Sarah ! J'ai juste besoin d'un flacon ou deux et tu le sais ! »

En temps normal, Drago aurait pesté contre tout ce bruit et serait resté au lit. Mais bizarrement, cette Danáē titillait sa curiosité. Elle était belle, sympathique. Entourée de mystère. Quelques heures passées à ses côtés et il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose les liait. Puis -paf-, du jour au lendemain, elle disparaissait, l'évitait. Et voilà qu'elle débarquait en pleine nuit, débattant à propos de Merlin-sait-quoi. Il ne comprenait pas cette fille. Et pourtant, il voulait la connaître. Excepté sa mère, elle était le seul contact positif qu'il avait eu ces trois dernières années. Ça en était presque nécessaire pour lui de la découvrir.

« Et ton ami, tu vas lui avouer pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? questionna l'américaine.

- Drago n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Mes problèmes ne le concernent pas.

- Il va risquer sa vie pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça ! »

Sa curiosité était à son comble, aussi Drago se colla davantage au panneau de bois. Ce dernier, vieilli par le temps, émis un léger craquement qui coupa net les murmures des deux femmes. Quelques secondes de silence suivirent, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement devant lui.

Sarah Jonhson se tenait devant lui, le visage déformé par la colère. De nombreux cheveux noirs s'échappaient de son chignon pourtant serré et son visage strict n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Elle l'empoigna par le bras et le tira à sa suite, l'obligeant à faire face à la Grecque.

« Dana, je te jure que je ne voulais pas espionner mais-

- Demandez-lui, Mr Malefoy, à quoi rime toute cette histoire ! le coupa la sorcière américaine. »

L'étrange aura qu'il avait décelé la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée avait disparu. Du moins en partie. Il n'était plus étrange. A présent, il était sombre, épais, effrayant. Drago esquissa un coup d'œil en direction de Danáē, qui semblait lassée de la discussion et entortillait quelques mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas Madame et je n'en ai que faire. Je ne suis que son employé, ses actions ne me regardent pas. » lâcha le blond.

La jeune brune leva les yeux vers lui en arquant un sourcil. Sarah Jonhson étouffa un juron. Prise d'un excès de colère, elle libéra son bras et quitta précipitamment la pièce. La porte claqua. Et Danáē explosa de rire.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête Drago, on dirait que tu viens d'affronter un dragon ! »

Elle se moqua gentiment de lui, avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître deux bols de lait chaud et un petit pot de miel, puis invita le blond à la rejoindre.

« Je te dois quand même quelques explications. Sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, pas sur ce qui nous arrivera plus tard. En tout cas, ta réponse a été très satisfaisante. »

Une cuillère enchantée versa du miel dans les bols. La jeune fille saisit le sien, avant de se lancer.

« Je connais Sarah depuis... quatre ans maintenant. C'était ma tutrice. A Beauxbâtons, nous passons nos deux dernières années à approfondir les matières dans lesquelles nous devons obtenir des Optimals aux ASPIC. J'étais déterminée à réussir mes examens avec mention, alors quatre tuteurs m'ont entourés pendant ces deux années. Sarah était ma tutrice de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Tout ce que je sais, c'est elle qui me l'a appris. J'ai gardé de très bons contacts avec tout ces professeurs. Et bien sûr, j'ai décroché des Optimals dans ces matières-là. Mais Sarah ne cautionne pas ce que je veux faire. Elle ne comprend pas que je n'ai pas le choix et que je prendrais tout les risques qu'il faudra prendre. »

Drago acquiesça, pensif. Il était vrai que, si Poudlard était la meilleure école de Sorcellerie du Royaume-Unis, les autres écoles n'étaient pas en reste. Durmstrang était connue pour sa noirceur, une grande majorité des cours étant tournés vers le Mal. Mais Beauxbâtons, c'était plus une école d'élite. Pas étonnant que des sorciers de toute l'Europe y envoient leurs enfants.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit comprendre que Danáē se levait. Elle fit disparaître les bols et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Le jeune Malefoy resta pantois, surpris qu'elle l'abandonne comme cela. En même temps, il ne donnait pas de réponse. En fait, il ne parlait que très peu. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de sa chambre vêtue d'une tenue de sport. Elle portait un débardeur bordeaux et un short noir, qui dévoilait des jambes musclées et bronzées par le soleil. Il ne laissa pas traîner son regard bien longtemps sur son corps, puisqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« Le soleil se lève. On va faire un footing ? »

Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre l'informa que, en effet, le soleil se levait. Le ciel bleu nuit commençait à s'éclaircir. Bientôt, à l'horizon, l'astre solaire pointerait le bout de ses rayons. Mais il refusa l'invitation. Il avait été tiré du sommeil en pleine nuit et comptait bien retourner se lover sous la couette. La Grecque haussa les épaules et sorti.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Drago ne daigne se lever. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçu la jeune fille qui trottinait dans la cour. Sa longue chevelure, qu'elle avait nouée en queue de cheval, captiva une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Hypnotisé, il l'observa faire des étirements pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de l'école, profitant allègrement des premiers rayons du soleil.

« Allez la marmotte, lève toi ! »

Grognement.

« Bouge toi, ou je te balance un Aguamenti dans la tronche ! »

Grognement, paroles incompréhensibles.

« Très bien, je retourne en Grèce toute seule. Bon courage pour rentrer, l'île est incartable. »

La ruse fonctionna, puisque le blond se redressa immédiatement. Débraillé, les cheveux décoiffés, il avait fine allure. Même l'oreiller ne l'avait pas épargné, puisqu'il avait dessiné les traces d'un sommeil profond sur la joue du garçon.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement, agressant sa vue. Il peina à s'adapter à cette luminosité soudaine. Enfin, il rouvrit un œil, puis deux. Danáē se tenait debout devant son lit, les poings sur les hanches. Elle portait toujours ses vêtements de sport, comme si elle venait à peine de rentrer. Pourtant, le soleil était bien visible dans le ciel. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait été courir pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées ?

« Tu aurais dû venir avec moi, c'était génial. Ça fait du bien de se décrasser ! affirma-t-elle en mimant quelques étirements. »

Drago soupira, marmonna « prochaine fois » et se laissa tomber lourdement sur ses oreillers. Puis, brusquement, il se redressa une deuxième fois.

« On rentre ? s'écria-t-il.»

La brune opina du chef. Il réagit au quart de tour, s'extrayant avec énergie de son lit, commençant à rassembler ses quelques affaires dans une petite valise. Un gloussement dans son dos l'interrompit en pleine action. Ah oui. En effet. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer. D'un geste de la main, il chassa la jeune fille, pestant contre le non-respect de l'intimité. Derrière la porte, Danáē lui cria qu'il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fini de vivre ensemble. Il entendit l'eau couler et en déduit qu'elle était partie prendre une douche.

En quelques coups de baguette, toutes ses affaires étaient propres, pliées et rangées dans sa valise. Il s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la chambre. Sur la table basse du salon l'attendait un plateau. Café, jus d'orange, saucisses, bacon, œufs brouillés et pancakes au sirop d'érable. Sans se faire attendre, il se jeta sur le plateau de victuailles. _Le petit-déjeuner, c'est sacré_. Rien de tel pour tenir toute une journée.

La jeune fille réapparu bientôt dans son champ de vision. Elle avait troqué short et débardeur pour une robe d'été blanche. Drago reconnu le vêtement : elle le portait sur la photo que ses frères lui avaient montrée, quelques jours plus tôt. Il engloutit un dernier pancake avant de la suivre vers la sortie. En chemin, il rétrécit sa valise, qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il profita de ces dernières minutes dans l'Institut. Il n'y avait passé que quelques jours et pourtant, il savait qu'il regretterait cet endroit. La petite cour où les étudiants profitaient du soleil ou révisaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. Les briques rouges des murs, le son de la cloche. Et l'_ambiance_. Une ambiance de fin d'année. Cette période où les élèves attendent impatiemment de savoir s'ils ont validé leur année ou non. Où ils se font leurs adieux, se promettent de se revoir à la rentrée ou mieux, pendant leurs vacances.

Sarah Jonhson les attendait devant le portail en fer forgé. Elle paraissait fatiguée, un air las était fixé sur son visage. Elle sourit néanmoins lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

« Dana, tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu comptes faire. Mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici si tu as besoin de mon aide, déclara-t-elle. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et l'étreignit. Malgré tout, elle était très attachée à son ancienne tutrice, ça crevait les yeux. Après quelques recommandations de dernière minute, l'américaine la relâcha enfin. Drago lui serra la main, la remerciant pour cet accueil, puis suivi la brune qui sortait de l'enceinte de l'école et avançait le long du chemin. La directrice de l'Institut les observa, jugeant le jeune homme. Réservé, discret, respectueux. Il paraissait même être _trop_ effacé à côté du tempérament de feu de son ancienne élève. Malgré tout, il avait été choisis. Elle espérait seulement qu'il serait à la hauteur, malgré son ignorance totale pour les événements à venir. Un sourire triste s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

« Fais attention à toi, petite Danáē... »

Au loin, les deux silhouettes disparurent.

* * *

Que pensez-vous du personnage de Sarah Jonhson ?  
D'après vous, que recherche Danáē ?

Merci de penser aux reviews afin de me faire partager vos avis, critiques et conseils.  
Kalli0pe


End file.
